Odio el mar
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Roderich odiaba el mar porque siempre lo alejaba de Antonio.


Austria jamas temió el mar, no le tenía miedo, pero si que lo odiaba, desde que se casó con España había aprendido a amar y a odiar aquella superficie líquida, amaba el mar por lo hermoso que era, por el melodioso sonído de sus olas al romper en la orilla, sus aguas cubriendo sus peis mientras caminaba por la arena, descalzo, con la mano de España sosteniendo la suya. Amaba el mar cuando España le hacía correr por la arena y el agua salpicaba, lo amaba cuando ambos caían al agua y se empababa mientras la risa de Antonio regaba sus oidos, como la más bella de las melodias, una canción única compuesta por y para él.

Pero también Roderich odiaba el mar, lo odiaba cuando Antonio tenía que partir en sus enormes barcos hacia las Américas, lo odiaba por que le alejaba de su marido, porque ya no podía sentir su calor al despertar en la cama de matrimonio que, en su asuencia, se le antojaba enorme y fría. Odiaba el mar cuando Antonio marchaba de su lado y la distancia era tanta que no podía ver sus ojos verdes brillar y por que sabía que si el pirata de Inglaterra le atacaba, él estaría demasiado lejos para socorrerle en caso de que necistase su ayuda o de curar sus heridas antes de que infectasen. Era en esos momentos, en los que la ausencia de España se hacía ver en su corazón cuando Austria miraba el mar con odio y lo maldecía en su idioma natal antes de rogarle por que le devolviera a Antonio sano y salvo.

Pero hubo un día que Austria odió al mar más que nunca, aquella mañana, las noticias llegaron a la corte, al parecer una flora de navíos ingleses había atacado un flota española cuando se dirigía a las Américas, aunque los daños económicos no habían sido muchos ya que no llevaban oro en aquellas naves, las perdidas humanas eran incontables, solo una nave había logrado dar media vuelta y volver con los supervivientes, pero eran pocos. Austria estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó anunciar la llegada de los navíos, él no sabía nada y aunque le sonaba extraño que los barcos hubieran tardado tanto en volver, lo achacó a que quizás las corrientes y los vientos habían estado a favor de los barcos y que las transacciones se habían dado bien. Se levantó del escritorio y se miró en el espejo, alisandose la ropa y peinándose bien, quería estar guapo para Antonio, aunque no fuera algo que fuera a admitir delante de nadie. Tuvo que aguantar el querer correr hacia el puerto, un aristócrata como él no corría, además que no era una chica enamorada, era un hombre, y no podía correr a brazos de Antonio aunque fuera lo que mas quisiera y auqnue él tubiera el rol de esposa. Sin emabrgo hubo algo que le mosqueó, una conversación de dos soldados.

-¿te has enterado ya Ramón?-habló uno, el otro negó-solo ha vuelto un barco de los cinco, el resto están hundidos.

-Estos ingleses son unos bárbaros. Suerte que el señor Antonio estaba con ellos.-habló el otro, al oir el nombre de su marido, Rodercich se detuvo.

-Ciertamente, pero hay un problema, el señor Antonio estaba en uno de los barcos que se hundieron, no está con los supervivientes.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron de sorbe manera, ¿había oido bien? ¿Antonio no había regresado? su pecho comenzó doler mientras negaba con la cabeza, tenía que ser una broma, quizás había entendido mal el español de esos hombres, el acento andaluz solía confundirle un poco, tenía que ser eso. Sin emabargo algo dentro de él le decía que algo iba mal por lo que , por primera vez en su vida sin pensar en el decoro, echó a correr hacia el puerto todo lo que le daban las piernas, tenía que verlo, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que Antonio no estaba y si estaba, tenía que abrazarlo y curarle las heridas, el mar tenía que cumplir su promesa de devolverselo.

"No odies el mar Rode, cierto es que nos separa, pero siempre me devolverá a tu lado"

Llegó al puerto donde estaba la gran nave de la cual bajaba gente herida, tenía varios arreglos que habían logrado hacer en alta mar para poder huir de los piratas, empujó entre la gente llamando a Antonio, llamandole a gritos, pero no le contestaba. Alguién posó la mano en su hombro, se giró con la esperanza de ver a Antonio, pero no era su esposo el que estaba ahí, sino uno de sus hijos, León, con el cuerpo bendado y el que había sido el lider del barco superviviente.

-Leonardo...-susurró- ¿y tu padre? ¿donde está Antonio?

-Señor Austria, lo siento, los ingleses nos atacaron, el...bastardo de Arthur estaba en esos barcos y se puso a luchar con mi padre...los cañonazos hundieron el barco donde estaban ambos-esplicó mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo entregaba a Asutria que con las manos temblorosas lo tomó- lo siento mucho señor Austria.

Roderich apenas oía la voz rota de León, en sus temblorosas manos esta el pañuelo blanco que su hijastro le ha entregado, tragando duro lo desenvuelve y nota como el alma le abandona el cuerpo, sus piernas se doblan y cae al suelo, las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillos, tiene qe ser mentira, una gran mentira, un sueño, una pesadilla, si, es eso en cualquier momento despertará y estará en la cama junto a Antonio, con los fuertes brazos morenos rodeándole y el su cabeza apoyada en el fornido pecho hispano lleno de cicatrices, pero los segundos pasan y no despierta, las lágrimas caen sobre el contendio del pañuelo antes de que un grito desesperado salga de sus labios ys su manos se aferren a aquel colgante en forma de cruz de oro que Leo ha recogido de los restos del barco y que ahora es lo único que le queda de su esposo.

Los días pasan y roderich permanece encerrado en su habitación, la cama le parece muy amplia y fría, y la habitación gigante, lleva una semana sin salir de allí ni siquiera para comer, permanece tirado en la cama, abrazado a la almohada sobre la que descansa la cruz de Antonio, no se ha duchado, ni ha comido, no ha tocado el violín ni tampoco el piano, no tiene sentido si Antonio no está para escucharlo. Los demás miembros de la casa Hausburgo se preocupan por él, se esta consumiendo por la pena, todos sabían que Antonio y él se amaban, pero no se imaginaban hasta que punto.

Una noche, vagando como alma en pena salió de su cuarto, la fría brisa se colaba por los rincones del castillo, no notaba lo helado de la piedra bajo sus pies, era como un fantasma que vagaba por un olvidado castillo. En cada pétea pared que sus dedos se posaban, su mente desplegaba los recuerdos que en ella guardaban, los felices, los tristes, todo y ese todo hacía que las lágrimas volvieran a salir. Irónicamnte sus pasos le dirigieron a la playa cercana al puerto, la arena sustituyó a la priedra y a esta la sustituyó el barró y el agua, Roderich gritó maldiciendo al mar, agarrando arena con los puños y arrojándola como si pudiera dañar a esa superficie.

-¡Devuélvemelo!,¡devuélveme a Antonio!-gritaba mientras arrojaba más y mas arena- devuélvemelo.

Una ola grande se acercó a él sin que lo notara y le empujó empapándole haciendo que su espalda golpease con fuerza la arenosa superficie y sus pulmones se llenasen de aquel líquido salado que liberó cn un par de toses, no se movió de ese lugar, mirando las estrellas en la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste, tan hermoso pero a a vez tan solitario. Unos pasos resonaron en la arena hasta quedar cerca de él, Roderich cerró los ojos con fuerza no quería ver a nadie.

-¿tan poco me extrañas, mi vida, que cierras tus ojos cuando me acerco a ti?-dijo una voz que conocía bien, pero no creía posible volver a oirla.

-Te extraño tanto que temo que al abrir los ojos te desvanezcas como el agua entre mis manos-confesó.

-el miedo es libre y cada uno toma el que quiere, pero me gustaría ver los ojos violetas de mi esposo abrirse y encontrarse con los míos.

-¿Me prometes que no te desvanecerás?

-Te lo prometo.

-¿Me prometes que no eres un sueño?

-Por Dios mismo que te lo prometo, mírame Rode, mírame y comprueba por ti mismo que he vuelto a tu lado desde los infiernos.

Roderich abrió los ojos con temor y sus cuencas violetas no ieron las estrellas, sino una marea verde, como la brillante esmeralda que estaba cargada de amor, amor hacia su persona, sonrió.

-Has vuelto.-susurró levantándose para abrazar al hispano.

-No podía dejarte solo.

-Eres un idiota España, un completo idiota.

-Lo se, pero soy un idiota que desafiaría al mismo diablo, y al amplio mar por volver a tu lado.

Roderich le abrazó con fuerza mientras Antonio correspondía de igual manera, buscando su boca en un abrazo, tantos días la había extrañado que ahora parecía un oásis en medio del desierto.

Roderich no teme al mar, pero lo odia, le odia por llevarse durante tanto tiempo a quien más ama y por exponerlo a peligros, pero también lo ama, por que le devuelve a quien por derecho y sentimiento esta a su lado.


End file.
